Forbidden Lovers
by setobsessed
Summary: SETO (seth)/ISIS/YUGI/TEA - ancient egypt (COMPLETE)
1. The lovers

AN: yes, another bad story from me. This story will take place in past egypt, where yugi is the pharaoh and seto's the high priest name seth. 

The dark night blackened the land and the moon is the only light that touched the Earth. In the highest balcony, she stood alone. Her face shone brightly with its ethereal glow. Her hair flown swiftly as the wind blew by, whispering her name. She never loved him. She only considered him as a great pharaoh and a friend, nothing more. Her loyalty bounded her to him, but she feel neglected. Her loyalty destroyed her dream of happiness.

"We shan't…" she whispered. 

She pulled herself away from the arms that wrapped around her. She turned around and faced the tall figure. His brown hair flew lightly; his blue eyes penetrated into her mind. His handsome look made her feel weak. Yet, under that beauty, she can still see the pain hidden within. She tried to hold back the tears as she pulled away from him.

He nodded, trying to keep a cool composure. It killed him to be in this situation, to be torn between his pharaoh and his lady. She was the pharaoh's wife. She was the queen, he was just the high priest. 

"You're right…" he closed is eyes, " We can't betray the pharaoh…my friend"

He turned to walk away. She pulled his hand…

"Seth…" she pleaded, " promise me that you will never forget me…" Tears fell from her eyes.

He looked over his shoulder, " I will never stop loving you…" and walked away.

She didn't want to let him go. She loved him too much to lose him. 

"Wait!" she called out to him. He paused. She ran out and held his hand. He turned around and looked at her.

"My queen…" he said coldly, in an emotionless manner.

She hated that tone. She couldn't stand to have him be so cold to her. 

"Please don't call me that…" she walked closer to him. Her lips met his.

He closed his eyes as he began to wrap his arms around her. She did the same, encircle her arms around his neck.

They kissed passionately. The night sky shone above. That night, they declare their love for each other, knowing the inevitable truth that as soon as the sun touched the horizon, they would be separated forever. 

------------------------------------------

The sun touched her face. Her eyes flutter as they began to open. She began to get up from the bed. She looked around. 

He was gone.

She sighed as she pulled herself up. She knew that he would be gone before morning came. She accepted the truth although she despised it to the core. 

A servant came in and bought her some water from the Nile to wash her face. The water was as cold as the day around her. She felt so alone. Ironically, she was constantly surrounded by the royal. 

She dressed her gown and began to go toward the court. She would meet her husband and face whatever chores a queen of Egypt has to face……

AN: how was it so far? Bad? Good? I won't know if you don't review. 


	2. the queen Isis

The Queen…… (POV)

I sat there listened to the people telling my husband the current condition of Egypt. My mind was some where else….

*_flashback*_

I was young, with a large imagination that only I could understand. At the age of 11, my parents had already set my future for me.

"Why?" I asked, looking at my mom.

"Because…." She paused, " it's for your own good! You will have everything you ever wanted when you're a queen!" she explained.

"But…" I began to protest. I didn't want to get marry so soon. I still had my dream to fulfill.

"NO buts!" she ordered. I shut up. After a while, I agreed to see my future husband, the prince of Egypt. 

I didn't know anything about my new soon-to-be husband, except that he's a great duelist.

My mother kissed me on the forehead. The lines on her face had diminished her beauty. Yet, she still possessed that kind and gentle look of an Egyptian. I knew that she only wanted what's best for me. I don't blame her.

"You will be living in the palace from now on. They will prepare you to be the queen. You will have the chance to get to know your husband and you two will fall in love. Remember that you are to be obedience to him. No comments whatsoever. Always agree to what he said, for he will inherit the throne and will have many tasks to do. You must not bother him," she taught me.

I watched as she walked away and began to memorize every word that she said.

----------------

" Good morning Nefertiri," my mother smiled at the servant who received us. 

"Good morning Amaru," the servant replied. 

The twos began to get into conversation that I didn't understand. After a while, I asked the Nefertiri to let me walk around.

"Sure!" she answered, " you need to get to know your surrounding anyway. Remember, don't wander too far off or you'll get lost and will have to face the wrath of the young priest!" she laughed.

"The priest?" I asked. I didn't get what she meant by 'the wrath of the young priest'. " Is he like a monster or something?" 

Nefertiri and my mom laughed harder. "No..," she smiled at me, " he's not a monster, but he's pretty cruel to pretty girl…" and she laughed again.

Confused, I got away from the two women. Soon, I fell in love with the flowers in the garden. In Egypt, there were few flowers because it's always so hot. 

I walked around for a while and I began to get bore. Suddenly, I saw some voices of children playing. I decided to get closer. Before I knew it, some boy bumped into me, causing me to fell down.

Before I could get up, the young boy stopped. He has browned hair and piercing blue eyes. I 

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I was frustrated with him. He caused me to fell and didn't even bother to apologize. 

"What's wrong with me?" I yelled back, " you bumped into me, didn't even say sorry, and asked 'what's wrong with you'? who the hell are you?"

The boy laughed at me. I got angrier. I hated when people laughed at me for no reason.

"Don't you know who I am?" he smirked. His eyes scared me. He had that look that made people fell to their knee. "I'm Seth! The future priest of this country!" he said proudly, " and you… are trespassing!"

'Did he just said that he's a priest?' I remembered what Nefertiri said. I got afraid. I didn't want to face his wrath. 

" You should get out of here, " he said and began to walk away.

Suddenly, my anger returned to me. Although I'm afraid of his legend as the big bad boogie man, I was still mad about him bumping into me.

"Not until you apologize!" I ordered him.

He scoffed, " and who do you think you are? My queen?" he laughed at me.

My faced turned red. I hated his mocking tone, " As a matter of fact. I AM! The name is Isis Ishtar. You need not to bow to me" I said triumphantly.

He stopped laughing and looked at me. He began to circle around me and checked me out.

"Hum…they need to get a better matchmaker, " he pulled my hair, " the hair's too black. Eyes are to dark. Lips are too big." He commented on me.

I flung around so that he wouldn't touch my hair anymore. 

"How dare you!" I hissed.

Before I knew it, he had already run away, laughing devilishly. I pulled up my gown and chased after him. I wouldn't allow a guy to make fun of me like that. However, I couldn't find him anywhere.

After that, I never saw him again. 

-----------------------

3 years later…

The ceremony for my marriage had begun. I looked around and face my husband, Yugi. I didn't fell in love with him as much as I hoped. Although I couldn't deny the fact that he was a great leader, I couldn't fell in love with him. Increasingly, he became more like the pharaoh and less like my husband. I knew that he could be a great husband if he weren't so involve in ruling the country. 

I scolded myself for even thinking such thought about him. My mom's advice rang through my ears again. I began to made up reason to be happy with the marriage.

Suddenly, I caught a sign of someone I didn't expect to see ever again. 

He stood there, next to my husband. He had grown much older. He looked more handsome with that stern feature of his. I couldn't help but keep on staring at him. Suddenly, he looked back at me. He smirked.

My face reddened as he walked toward me.

"Hey queen.." he said defiantly, " how are you doing tonight queen? Happy queen?" 

I laughed. He sounded like a drunken man. 

"What's so funny?" he asked, obviously offended by my laughter.

"Nothing…It's just… Seth…" I laughed again

"What? Ya too happy to be a queen, queen?" he burped.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, " do you need to sit down? You seemed drunk…"

"So?" he swung his hand around suddenly fell down. I tried to wake him up but it seemed hopeless. He was fast asleep. I ordered a servant to take him to my room so he could sleep. I didn't know where he stayed anyway. 

Throughout the night, I never went into my room. I stayed at my husband's. Yet, my mind kept on drifting back to him.

--------------------------------

After that, he became so mean to me. I didn't know why he hated me so much. He always picked on me whenever he could. Yet, with those childish jokes, I felt happy. 

When he tripped me, I tripped him back. On and on, every month, we played mean jokes on each other. I hated him as much as he hated me. Yet, I also fell in love with him. 

With every cruel word, I saw something funny in it. Although he does had a reputation of being mean, I saw it as just a way to get attention. Although people told me to stay away from him, I found myself getting closer and closer to him. He pushed me but I pushed back. 

*End flashback*

"You will use the Blue Eyes White Dragon to destroy them in the upcoming battle," my husband's voice woke me up.

'Use Blue Eyes White Dragon?' that can only mean one thing. Seth and Yugi will go into battle. Fears ran through me. I didn't want anything to happen to Seth while he battle in the shadow realm. 

In Egypt, we battle through the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm scared me. There were too many magic and sorcery going on. Beside, the battles in there often ended in blood. I knew how to use magic myself, but was never interested in it. I knew how to duel, how to summon beast to destroy people. Yet, I wanted to stay away from it as much as possible.

AN: How was it? Better? Next chp. Will be on seto's pov. Also, I forgot to do the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: If I own yugioh, then seto would never lose any battle to yugi or peggie. 


	3. the high priest Seth

The high priest…. (POV)

The court had adjourned the meeting. I departed the palace, glancing back at her for the last time. I would be getting into battle tomorrow. My Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon gave me much power over my enemies. However, I also need to rely on my wits and strength to survive. I wanted to live for her. 

*Flash back *

I had loved her since the first time I laid my eyes on her. Of course, back then, I did not know what love meant and couldn't care less about it. However, after pondering it over and over, I began to understand the meaning of the word. I had never felt so alive. She is the only girl who was not afraid of me. I had the reputation of being very evil, and I lived up to that reputation. However, she never backed down when I pushed her away. She pushed back to me. I wanted to see her again.

After the first meeting, I saw her around the palace sometime. However, I was forbidden to come too close to her. She was reserved for the pharaoh only. I knew in my heart that I would never have her.

After three years, I saw her again. When she arrived with my ruler, I felt anger boiled inside of me. I hated the royal decree marriage. 

'Yugi didn't love her anyway… why should he have her when he could've been with so many other girls?'

It's not fair. The only girl that I loved was the one I would never be able to touch.

I walked up to the couple before the wedding, trying to be happy for them. 

"My pharaoh, you're spoiling her, " I told him, trying to sound cool. 

She turned around and smiled at me. She had changed so much over the years. Her hair grew longer; her eyes became more serene. Her smile made me jumped inside. I felt like a child again.

--------------------

We were retiring to dinner. I didn't feel like eating. My stomach churned whenever I saw Yugi kissed her hand. Yugi's my best friend. Yet, I couldn't help but feel that jealousy over him. He got everything, while I have nothing.

Yugi, I knew him. He never really paid any attention to girls. He was too busy with his constant dueling. I used to duel a lot with him but I got bore with it after a while. I knew that he wouldn't make her happy. A lady like her needed attention and care, something I knew that Yugi couldn't provide.

"Are you alright Seth?" The pharaohs' voice rang through the dinner. Everyone turned to look at me. I hated when people look at me. It made me feel like I'm a toy to be judge on how useless it is. 

"Yeah…I'm fine…" I answered. 

After a while, I left the dinner table early. I didn't want to stay there to listen to people chat mindlessly for hours. 

I walked outside to the balcony. The calm breeze cooled me down. The silence made me happy. I could forget about everything.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow walking around the balcony. I had a secret area up in that place, but the shadow seemed to know about it too. Soon, I couldn't hide anymore.

"Isis?" I gasped. I never thought that anyone could be here right now, especially her. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Yugi?" I asked her.

She smiled at me; " I got bore listening to politics. I wanted to get some fresh air." 

She walked up to me, " and what are you doing here? This is MY secret place," she smirked. She looked devilishly hot whenever she smirks.

"YOUR place?" I snorted, " I'll have you know that this place belong to me ever since I came to this palace. And you….are trespassing…..again"

"I'm trespassing? This is place also belong to me too! I believe that you'll have to share now…"

"I'm not sharing with anybody!" I folded my arms to make my statement.

"Too bad!" she said. With that, she pushed me down. I landed on the ground. Angrily, I pulled my self up and began to fight back with her. I had to admit, for a queen, she's wickedly strong. 

We fought for a while. I felt happy fighting with her. We had so much fun that night, I forgot that I was supposed to stay away from her.

We stopped after we ran out of breath. 

"So….."she paused, " will you share the place with me now?" 

I laughed. After what she been through, she's more than deserving to have my place.

"Sure….You can come here anytime…"

"Thanks.." she smiled.

We paused to rest for a while.

"So, " she began, " why were you here Seth? I haven't seen you for a while. "

I didn't want her to knew the exact reason for my departure during dinner.

"Just want to get away from the world…." I answered.

"You hated this world that much?"

"Back then, no. But now…I don't know."

"Don't you have something to be happy for? Like a family or something?"

I didn't like it when people began to ask about my family. However, I felt like I could open up to her anytime.

"Have no family. My family died when I was young. Came to the palace because they said I could be a great helper to the pharaoh."

"Oh…." 

We sat in silence. I felt so happy to be sitting next to her.

"So, what were you doing here alone my queen?" I asked after a while.

"Got bore."

"Aren't you supposed to be happy to be with your husband?"

"I……I just……I don't know. I'm not as happy as I wished to be. I just……I missed my life. "

"Your life?"

"Yeah…I wanted to go back to my town. I wanted to meet my friends……"

"Aren't you happy living in this palace? You have everything you wanted here!"

"Not everything…You see, with peasants, they have one thing that the royalty don't……"

"What's that?"

"Freedom……," she sighed.

"Freedom?" I was confused.

"Yeah, when you're poor, you lived in poverty. Yet, you can still be able to go anywhere you wanted. In here, everywhere you go, there'll people following you, watching your every step."

She was right. I knew how it is for women in this palace. They're bounded to stay in a place designated for them until someone call for them. Most of them stayed in the harem. She was the exception because she was the queen. However, she was still pretty much restrained.

I felt so sorry for her. I wanted to make her as happy as happy as she could be. 

"Then come with me," I suggested.

"Come with you? Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere!" with that, I took her hand and guided her around to some of the cool places I know.

------------------------------

Over the next months, she and I sneaked out of the palace to go to the country place. She was right, I felt so much freedom to be able to move around.

We got closer whenever we were together. However, I knew that she was still bounded to Yugi. She wouldn't betray him. I didn't want to betray him either. So, we ended up as friends.

Whenever she was unhappy when Yugi left her for the country, I tried to make her happy. I found myself acting so stupid around her, something that I never though I would ever do. 

Then came that one incident that changed our lives forever. After I got injured during one of the duel, I was rested at the priest chamber. That night, she sneaked in. She bought me something to eat. I didn't feel like eating but she forced me. She stayed throughout the night to take care of my wounds. Then, something happened. When she was tendering my wound, I couldn't hold myself anymore. I leaned over and kissed her. 

After that moment, I panicked. I would have my head chopped off if someone founded out. Even more, she would hated me.

"I'm sorry…." I fell back to the pillow. I didn't want to face her. 

She didn't said anything for a while. Suddenly, she spoke, " Don't be…"

I turned around. Her face didn't look like an angry face. Her face looked full of pain and happiness.

"But…" I began, but she stopped me. She returned my kiss with one of her own.

That night, I didn't feel any pain. My life had become much brighter.

-----------------------------

*End flashback *

I looked at her from afar. I loved her. I knew that I would die for such actions. Yet, I wouldn't trade it for anything else. It's better to have love then to not experience any love at all right?


	4. the sacrifice

Isis got up and stared out the window. She watched as shadows walked closer and closer to the palace.

Yugi and Seth had returned from the battle. News had been spread that the pharaoh was injured from the battle. Seth had to carry him home to his _beloved wife. _Isis felt the pain of hearing those words.

The sound of horses' hooves drew closer. She could see the golden robes that Seth wore. However, his clothes were stained by blood. She saw Yugi, laid on top of the chariot, unconscious. Isis gasped in horror at the condition of the pharaoh. She ran out of her room to meet the two men in her life.

"Yugi!" she yelled. She ran to the side of her husband. The pharaoh lifted his face up to see his beautiful wife standing by him.

"Isis…" he whispered hoarsely. His mouth uttered the words with blood. He smiled at her.

Isis felt horror at herself when she looked at Yugi. She'd betrayed him. His wife, a traitor and back stabber. She had previously decided to tell him the affair between her and Seth. Now, she pressed against it. One bad new was enough for today. He didn't need to hear anymore information from her. She pressed her lips and looked up at Seth. They knew what must be done.

"We made an error in calculation. The enemy was able to use that error and attacked him with one of their duel monster!" Seth filled her in.

Isis and Seth followed behind as the maids and servants brought the pharaoh in. Isis felt sorry for Yugi, being hurt by both of the people that he trusted the most. She suddenly hated herself for being a person that she's now. She hated herself because she couldn't find it in herself to love Yugi. Her heart had always belonged to Seth. 

Seth looked at the injured pharaoh as he walked beside Isis. He and Yugi had been best friends. Yet, he also betrayed Yugi. He looked at Isis. Both of them were filled with guilt in their heart.

----------------------------------------------------

Soft, warmed water dripped down her fingers. Isis wetted the cloth and applied onto Yugi's face. Yugi winced at the pain. Isis saw the color coming back to him and knew that he's going to be alright.

"Isis…." Yugi began….

"Hush…" she stopped him, " don't talk right now. You're still weak". She gave him some medicine to take in. She wanted to do everything she could to make up for all the pain that she'd caused him.

"Isis," Yugi ignored her command, "I thought that I would never see you again," he smiled, stroking her hair.

"I told you not to speak now," her face grimed. "You need to rest to recover your energy!" 

"Not before I receive a kiss from the queen!" Yugi smiled again.

Feeling guilty, she kissed Yugi slightly on the lips.

--------------------------------

The next day, Seth was to report to Yugi. He walked down the hall and into Yugi's chamber.

"Hello Seth," Yugi got up from his bed. Isis was sitting beside him.

Seth bowed down to Yugi, "Good morning my pharaoh, the great leader of Egypt." 

"Please," Yugi laughed, "no formalities. We're best friend."

Seth winced at the words. He hated that word. It reminded him on how bad he was at being a friend. It was much easier if Yugi were to consider him as an enemy. However, he putted up his face and smiled back at the pharaoh.

"So, what news do you have for me so far?" Yugi asked, considering that he hadn't been able to come to the court today to do his routines of ordering and commanding Egypt.

"Well, the enemy from the North are still as strong as ever. They had been able to destroy several strong defense points of our enemy. However, if we attacked them now, we'll be able to push them back," Seth informed.

"Good!" Yugi exclaimed," then I'll be back to lead the army!"

Yugi tried to get up but yelled out in pain as his bone cracked. Isis tried to held him together and forced him onto the bed. Seth noticed the pain of his best friend and spoke up.

"Your highness, I don't think that you should go back to fighting just yet. You should stay here."

"No!" Yugi protested, " I want to be with my men. I don't want to stay here and enjoy myself while my people are out there in the harsh desert fighting those bastards."

"No!" Isis yelled, her eyes filled with tears," I won't allow you to go into battle like this! You are in no condition to battle!"

The room went silence after Isis spoke. 

"You should listen to the queen. She has almost lost you once. You don't want her to lose you again," Seth said quietly. He saw Isis's worried face and knew now to back down from the affair. The queen belong with the pharaoh, not some priest who think that he could do better. It was a match made in heaven, and no matter what he do, he couldn't change it. They were made for each other, not him.

Yugi looked at the two people around him, " Are you two conspiring against me?" he joked.

However, Yugi didn't knew how those words affected them. Isis was in a panic. Had Yugi found out the affair before she even had a chance to tell him? What would happen to them now? Will Yugi kill them?

"No…No…" Isis answered, her face showed hints of fear.

Yugi looked at his wife, wondering on why she was so scare.

"Why were you so scare?" Yugi laughed," I was just kidding!" 

Yugi continued to laugh, not noticing how relieved the lovers were when they hear those words. After a while, Yugi stopped laughing. He glanced at his wife and priest and spoke.

"Alright, I'll stay here. Seth, you'll be the one in charge the kingdom and my army from now on. However, you must promise me that you'll be all right. I don't want to lose my best friend you hear?" Yugi ordered Seth.

"I promised," Seth replied quietly. Forcing a smile on his face, feeling lonely and lost, he gently closed the door and left.

Isis watched as Seth left. Her heart shattered at the thought of him leaving her again. Yugi almost died from the first battle, she couldn't bare it if the one she loved die on the second one. She could almost see him fading into darkness and never return again. 


	5. last night together

The night was full of stars. Seth gazed silently up toward the sky, bidding it his last night on life. He could not sleep. Tomorrow would be his last battle on Earth. He had time to rest, but went against it. Seth wanted to remember all the beautiful things in his life.

He walked around the palace. Golden roof covered the queen's bedroom. He knew a secret passage to get to her, but he didn't want to see her tonight. 

'If I see her again, then I would never be able to fight and die tomorrow!' he told himself.

He loved her so much, and it pained him to see her struggling to balance her life while he's around. 

'If I'm out of the picture, then she'll be able to move on!'

Seth sighed, sitting himself on a cold, cemented fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Seth…" a voice whispered. Alarmed, Seth raised himself up and began to take out his deck. He would use the Blue Eyes White Dragon power to defend himself against the unknown enemy. He looked around the darkness but saw nothing.

"Seth…" the voice crept closer.

"Who's there?" he asked. Seth felt someone crept behind him. He spun around. The shadow moved closer into the light. Seth immediately recognized the figure.

"Seth…" Isis spoke softly, " Must you be on guard against me every time?" she smiled slightly at him.

The last person that he wanted to see tonight was her. However, fate had never gives him what he wanted anyway.

"I'm sorry my queen," he bowed his head to her.

"Why are you behaving like this?" Isis was amazed.

"I don't know what you mean by that," he replied coldly.

"Why are you so being so cold around me? Do you want to punish me?" her eyes lifted up to face his.

"No…" he turned away.

"Seth… tell me what's wrong? Is it something that I said?"

"No…" 

"Then what is it?" her eyes began to fill with tears, " tell me why you're so cold with me?"

"I have to," 

"Why?"

"For your sakes…. Your happiness"

"How can I be happy when you ignored me like that?" she walked by him, putting her delicate hand on his shoulder.

Seth gazed into her eyes again. This time, he felt lost.

"Isis, don't do this to me. I cannot bear to see you before my death."

Isis took a deep breath," Your death? You mean that you're planning to leave me forever?"

Seth sighed," Look, I don't want to hurt you. It's better if I die and you be living happily with Yugi than to have you struggling between both of us. I have to go. The pharaoh can't die!"

More tears fell down from her eyes. Isis collapsed on the ground. Seth leaned down and pulled her close to him to comfort her.

"I can't…."she said between tears, " I don't want you to die! I love you! Let the world die! Let Egypt die! I don't care! I don't want to lose you! You're the only reason that I lived! If you die! I'll die!" 

Seth pulled her closer," I know….I know that you loved me. I loved you too. However, I cannot live in this lie forever! When I see Yugi, I saw how much he loves you! I cannot betray him any more! I cannot betray my best friend anymore!" He explained.

Isis stared at him. Those words were like thousand of knives lunging at her heart. 

"Seth…."

Seth looked at her. He loved her too much to let her go. He couldn't resist her. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed his queen. She did not resist his kiss…

-----------------------------

The golden lights shone on his face. Seth got up from her bed. He dressed himself quickly and left the room quietly. He didn't want to wake her up. Silently, he walked upon the cold marble stone toward his room. He has much to do to prepare for the battle. He has to be as best as he could be when he faces Death.

Unknown to him, someone had saw him coming out of the queen's room. The mysterious figure smirked slightly.


	6. blackmail

The desert heat scorched the Earth. Seth wiped the sweats from his face and looked sharply ahead. The battle was on top of his mind. Riding gallantly on his horse, Seth watched the enemy approaching from afar. His army stood behind him, waiting for his command. At the first sound of his voice, they would follow him into battle. 

He held his sword up high. Tapping on his horse, his face grew serious.

"Charge!" he yelled like a thundering god. His horse galloped furiously ahead, attacking into the heart of the enemy's army. 

His hands were swift like a lion attacking its prey. One by one, his enemy fell down before him. Blood covered his clothes. One man, obviously the general from the other side, came beside him. The man gave him the challenging look. Smirking, Seth followed him out of the crowd.

There they fought. The man was fast, but not fast enough for Seth. Dodging one attack from another, Seth drove the sword into the man's heart. Blood spilled onto his face. Wiping the liquid off his eyes, he resumed into battle.

The battle lasted for a long time. Seth army was winning. His ingenious tactics gave the Egyptian army over the enemy. Seth was smiling proudly as he killed more soldiers. His chance of coming back to his lady was getting bigger by minutes. However, just as he was about to cut the throat of another guy, an unknown force knocked him conscious. His eyes shut down as the world became black around him…….

-----------------------------

Isis walked gracefully as she went to see her husband. She wanted to get some news about Seth's battle. Suddenly, she stopped as she saw someone familiar. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Oh, I'm just visiting to see how you are," the person replied with a smirk.

Isis felt danger around that smirk. However, she pressed that feeling aside.

"How are you doing lately my queen?" the figure asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled at Y. Bakura (AN: I don't know the Egyptian name for Yami Bakura so he's just gonna be Y. Bakura in this fic)

"I'm sure you are," Y. Bakura smiled again. Isis was startle.

"What do you want?" she asked immediately. Isis knew that Y. Bakura was up to something. He was one of Yugi's officials, but he had always struck her as someone not trust worthy. Yugi had always been very trusty toward his officials, and therefore did not see anything suspicious about him.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to visit you, to see how you're doing. What made you think that I wanted something?" Y. Bakura replied innocently.

"Because you never visit me to see how I was doing," Isis answered sternly.

"Alright," Y. Bakura stopped smiling, " You got me. You're right, I wanted something. And you, my queen, is going to get it for me!"

"What made you think that I'm going to cooperate with you?" Isis was annoyed and afraid. She did not like where this conversation was going. Y. Bakura would never asked her for help, unless he has something on her.

"Well…because I happen to have some information on you….and the high priest,"

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about you, and the priest, and last week. Tell me queen, where were you and Seth at the last night before his battle?"

Her worst fear had come true. Isis didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Alright, what do you want?" She hated the idea of being black mailed. However, she had no choice but to comply until she could find another plan to get out of the mess.

"Good!" Y. Bakura exclaimed, " You're very smart woman! Alright, this is my plan,"

Isis gasped in horror at the sound of Y. Bakura suggestion. She never thought that one day she would be pressed into doing it. However, she had no choice.

"That's all," Y. Bakura finished the plan," I'll give you a week to get it for me. If I don't see it by the end of this week, kiss your boyfriend and your life good bye, okay?" 

Y. Bakura laughed as he left the queen frozen there. Isis collapsed down on the floor as he was out of sign. She tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want to betray Yugi, but she didn't want Seth to face the death sentence either. If her affair was out, she was sure that both her and him would die. She didn't mind about her death, but she would never allow Seth to die because of her.

Isis touched her stomach and whispered quietly," My son, he'll return soon. Until then, you have to stay healthy and strong for him…for me…for both of us…"

Isis got up from the cold marble floor. She knew what must be done now. Walking gracefully, she headed toward Yugi's room.


	7. the captive

__

*splash*

Seth's eyes opened to reveal a flash of the ocean of the pupils on his face. Like lightening, he shot up from his position and began to look around. He'd hope to die and go to heaven or be with his queen right now. Instead, he saw a cold, dirty ground filled with death corpses.

"Finally, that bastard's awake!" he heard someone said. Seth recognized immediately when he saw his feet were tie up. The clinking chains bounded his arms. He's a war prisoner.

'Why didn't they just kill me right then?' he asked himself. As much as he wanted to be alive, being alive as a prisoner is not part of his pleasant thoughts.

Someone kicked him hard. Seth grunted at the pain in his body in his lower ribs.

"Get up!" someone commanded. Seth turned around and saw a huge guy. This guy was had a large beard and was covered with dirty clothing. The high priest tried not to inhale any smell coming from his enemy for it was the smell worst than death people.

"Get up!" the guy kicked Seth again. Reluctantly, Seth got up from the dirt. He hated to be order around but if he wanted to escape, he had to stay alive for a while, even if it mean having to bow down to his enemy.

The high priest was led to a campsite. Seth studied this surrounding for a while. He quickly memorized the soldiers standing around while coming up with a plan for future escape. The captor pushed Seth inside a tent and left him there. Seth knew that there was a reason why he didn't die yet. His enemy wanted something from him, something important.

He was right. After a few minutes, a young man came in. He had golden blond hair, with piercing violet eyes that screamed danger. Obviously, he was someone in high rank because he was dressed in fine clothes. 

The young man sat down on a chair and notioned for Seth to sit in a chair next to him. After the two sat down, the man began the conversation.

"Hello, I'm supposed that you're wondering on why you're here. I presumed?"

Seth didn't replied. He knew that this man wanted something from him, something valuable. That's why he's here.

Seeing his prisoner silent, the man continue, 

"Well, Let me start off by introducing my name. The name is Malik. I'm the general of this army. You see, I'm just like you. I'm an Egyptian. Why was an Egyptian like me a leader of this rebellious barbarian? You see I have my reasons. Most of them are personal ones. Let's not go into detail about that…" Malik paused, looking at the priest to see if he was still paying attention. Seth didn't seem to show any facial expression of either listening to Malik or ignoring him. Malik decided to continue.

" During your last battle, one of my soldier knocked you off your horse. He was going to kill you but I stopped him. I didn't want to get rid of one of the most smart and powerful duelist in this world. You're too important. It would be such a waste to kill you," Malik stopped, expecting a response from Seth.

Seth looked up at Malik. 'This guy is smart. It would be hard to get away from this camp' Seth thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Seth asked immediately. There was no point in going around this conversation. Malik wanted him alive for a reason, and he wanted to know what it is.

"Why do you assumed that I saved you because I wanted something from you?" Malik smirked. Seth hated that smirk. It reminded him of someone in his past, his master.

__

* flash back *

"You're that man's slave now. You're to go with him and work for him," a slave driver commanded a young boy. 

The boy looked up to see a man wearing expensive clothing smile at him. He did not like to be a slave but since his parent was dead, leaving him in debt over the funeral, the boy was sold into slavery to payoff the debt. 

The boy sighed. Being a slave was going to be a life he had to learn to adapt quickly or he'll die. Obediently, the boy followed his new master home. 

However, the boy proved to be a genius at young age. One day, when his master was bored because no one was around to play with him a strategic game, this boy was forced into playing with his master. Even without knowing how to play the game, the boy single handedly defeated his master at the first round. This amazed everyone around him, for his master was never being beaten by anyone in this game before. 

_After that moment, his master took an interest in him, teaching him how to read, to write, etc… Nonetheless, this young man's main interest was dueling. He knew about the work of magic behind dueling and self-taught himself to duel. However, studying magic and dueling was forbidden by his owner on fear that magic could be use to kill people. _

Still, he disobeyed the command and sneaked around to study magic by himself. Whenever he was caught, he received many terrible punishments like being prison and being starved for weeks in a dark basement. He got punish often because of his thirst for dueling, but that didn't stop him from becoming one of the most powerful duelist of all time.

* end flash back *

That smirk, it resembled his master so much. He hated his owner. However, his master couldn't do anything to him anymore because he had already took care of that man. Seeing Malik with that same smirk brought up memories of all the beaten he received. However, Seth held a cold stern face. He couldn't afford to think about the past if he wanted to escape from this camp.

Seth smirked. His plan was finished. He would get out of here as soon as Malik finish with him.

__


	8. runaway queen

Summary of previous chapters: Isis was Yugi's wife who fell in love with Seth(Seto), the high priest, and was pregnant with his baby. Seth was captured by Malik during a battle while Y. Bakura blackmailed Isis to get him Yugi's millenium item.

--------------------------------

Isis stepped into Yugi's chamber. Yugi was surrounded by royal officials and were discussing news about Seth's battle. Yugi looked up to see his wife walking in. He dismissed all the people around him and went to his wife, giving her a hug. 

"Oh, I miss you so much," Yugi exclaimed, taking her hand and led her to a table.

"My king, what is it you want of me? Why did you request for me during this hour?" she asked while sitting down next to him.

"Oh my precious wife, must you be so impersonal toward me?" Yugi smiled," I'm your husband after all. Can't I request my wife's presence anytime I wanted to?" he embraced her again. 

"I realized that I haven't been a good husband to you lately, and I wanted to make up for all those times that I neglected you," Yugi said, stroking Isis's hair. 

"But I thought that you are busy with Egypt affairs, especially during this war hour…"

"You don't have to worry," Yugi assured," I'm waiting for news from Seth. I'm sure that he's successful during this battle. But, right now, I want to spend some time with you."

Yugi got up and called out a servant. A young girl came in with something on her hand. Yugi took the box from the servants' hands and opened it. Isis gasped.

"It can't be!" 

"Of course it is," Yugi took the gift out of the box and gave it to his wife," I wanted you to have this."

Isis took the gift reluctantly. After looking at it for a minute, she gave it back to her husband.

" I can't accept this. This millenium tauk is too powerful. I don't deserve it," Isis handed back the tauk to Yugi.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi laughed," No one is more deserving to have this tauk more than you do! Take it!" Yugi shoved the tauk back to Isis. Isis held it in her hand and sighed.

"Yugi," she began," I have something to tell you…" 

However, before she could even finish her sentence, a young slave boy ran in.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yugi asked the boy," Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"My lord," the boy took a deep breath," major problem…" 

It was obvious that this boy was tired. His breath was short. He was sweating all over the body.

"What is it? What can be so important that you'll dare to interrupt me?"

"My lord. It's about the battle. Our high priest, Seth, he was captured!"

Isis felt her heart broken into pieces. Panic covered her body. 

"What are you talking about?" Isis asked in panic, " explain!"

Yugi took notice of his wife sudden frightful stage and commented, " Look like you're more impatient than I am" he tried to smile at her but she ignored it.

"Sir, during our battle, our commander was knocked out. We didn't know where he was, but it was rumored that he was captured by our enemy."

"What? How can it be? Seth's the best!" Yugi was enraged.

"Worse sir, after our commander fell, our army also fell. The enemy is advancing to Egypt right now. They'd already taken all of our out post and is advancing into the palace…"

Yugi began to call in all of the officials again. Isis sat by as the leaders discuss on what to do. Her mind was at Seth. Isis didn't seem to notice anything around her until Yugi spoke up.

"We have to evacuate the palace!" Yugi began," they're too near and we don't have any soldier to defend the palace. I suggest that we all leave this place and meet again in my private house up north."

All of the people bowed down to the pharaoh as they left the room. Yugi then turned his attention again to his wife.

"Look like we have to leave too, my wife," Yugi saw that his wife was not paying attention.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Isis snapped out of her trance and looked at Yugi. 

"I'm okay…but Seth…" she tried to not to cry in front of Yugi but can't.

"I know…" Yugi hugged her," I missed him too. He's my best friend, our best friend. But I'm sure that he'll return soon. However, now, we have to leave this palace if we want to see him again…"

Isis followed her husband out side the room and into the stable where the servants gave them a pair of horses. Everyone already left the palace. Yugi went with the royal. Isis at first followed him from behind. However, after she got out of Yugi's attention, she took off.

"Isis!" Yugi called after her. He tried to run after her but was stopped by his servant.

"Sir, I'm sure that the queen will be fine. I think that she left something at the palace and had to get back. But we must care about your welfare." 

Yugi ignored their advice but he couldn't overpower the officials. After a while, he sighed as he watched her ran away from him.

--------------------

Isis held her breath as she rode her horse against the wind. 

" I have to save Seth!" she told herself, " Even if he's death, I'll still have to see him."

She felt bad about running away from Yugi so abruptly. However, she was sure that Yugi wouldn't run after her because he was too busy with the royal, discussing plans as they went into hiding. 

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to tell you but I was stopped. " 

After a while, Isis checked on her location. If she wanted to see Seth, she had to travel up north. Isis knew the danger of walking into enemy's territory, but she didn't care. She knew how to defend herself. She can disguise as a commoner and sneak into the army. Although she knew that the plan was suicidal, Isis had no choice but to go along with it.

Taking a rest, she could see the army from far away. Isis got off from her horse and decided to take a rest. Suddenly, she noticed that she held something in her hand. She gasped as she saw what it was.

The millenium tauk.

"The gift from Yugi. One of the most powerful items in Egypt, with the power to see the future."

She decided to use its power.

"Oh well. I might was well see what's in store for me." 

She closed her eyes as the power radiate around her. Isis opened her eyes again.

__

She was walking in a desert. She couldn't see anything but blood. Suddenly, she saw a shadow. It was Seth. She tried to run to him but no matter how hard she tried, Seth was slipping further and further away from her.

"Seth..." she ran

He turned around and faded into darkness.

"Do I know you?" he asked before disappearing completely.

Isis gasped as she opened her eyes again to reality. 

"What's going on? Why did Seth acted like he doesn't know me?" she wondered about the future in her mind.

She knew that she's going into darkness.

"Whatever's going to happen next, I'll still have to face it."

Getting back on her horse, Isis galloped toward the unknown danger..

AN: next chp. Seto will face with decisions as Malik propose to him a deal.


	9. the proposition

Last Chp.: Yugi gave Isis a millenium tauk and she used it to see the future. Isis ran away from Yugi to search for Seth.

Seth snapped out of his trance and looked up to face Malik.   
"Back to reality huh?" Malik smirked, " Well. Since you're back now, I have a proposition for you."

"Spit it out already," Seth replied coldly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Getting a bit edgy aren't we? Now, let us just start the real deal okay? I wanted something from your friend, Yugi… I wanted his God cards, and you, are going to get it for me." 

Seth scoffed," what makes you think I'm going to work with a low life like you?"

"Because, I have something about you. I have something about a certain queen of Egypt…" Malik grimaced.

Seth suddenly got worried. 'What did he said? What about a queen of Egypt?'

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth asked in annoyance.

"I'm talking about your girlfriend, Isis. Or should I said the pharaoh's wife?"

Seth couldn't believe his ears. A stranger knew about his secret relationship with Isis? That's impossible. 

"What did you say?" Seth shot up from his seat. There was no way possible for a person like Malik to know about this affair. If his enemy know about it, then there's no certain how many people knew about it also.

"I said you plus Isis equal one hell of a scandal for Egypt. Now, let's not pursue on how I knew about this secret. Just said that I have an inside source. Now, if you don't want your precious girlfriend to die because of this 'tragic' love story, then you'll cooperate with me! I mean, think about it. If the pharaoh learned about this affair, what would happen? Beside, working with me might save her life? See, my army is advancing toward the palace right now. They don't care who's who; they'll kill anyone in sight. However, if I ordered them not to lay a hand on her… Get the picture?"

Seth sighed. He couldn't believe it. First, he was captured. Now, his enemy is blackmailing him to work against his best friend. 

'Great, life's just great!' he sighed in exasperation. 

Realizing that he's left with no choice, Seth agreed.

"Fine, I'll work with you…"

------------------------------------------------------

That night, Seth was placed in one of the better camps since he's now one of the worker of Malik. However, he couldn't sleep at all. Life had been so confusing ever since Yugi went back from that battle. Face with decisions of having to leave Isis forever; then to work against Yugi to save her…They were all too complicated for him to think his way out right now. However, he couldn't work with Malik. Yugi's his best friend. There was no way on Earth he'll betray Yugi again. One was enough. 

Seth woke up in the middle of the night and looked around the camp site. All he has to do is to kill one of the soldier and he'll be free.

Seth smiled, he'll get out of here to save her but he'll never work with an enemy to do that. She'll never forgive him if she found out about him working with the enemy.

Seth crept quietly out of his camp. With a swift attack, he took down his guard. Then, he exchanged the clothing with the guard and walked silently out of the camp…….

--------------------------

He couldn't believe it. He got out of the army site so quickly. 

'Now, I must find Yugi and Isis…'

He ran until he got near to a village. Sound came from Malik's army tell him that the dead guard was discovered. 

'They'll be on a look out for me now… Must be more careful…"

He ran toward the village. Suddenly, he saw a powerful serpent knight dragon slashing toward him. Quickly, Seth used his spell to raise up the BEWD and within a few minutes, the dragon was swiftly dispersed.

Seth wiped the sweats from his face as he take a breath. 

'Why would a remote village like this be having one of the most powerful dragon of all time?'

However, before he could finish his rest, Seth collapsed as an unknown force hit him in the head.

Next chapter: _Marriage betrothal_. See who knocked Seto out, and what mess will he gets into?


	10. author's notes

Author notes: Since there were some questions about my story, I decided to answers all of them in one short rants. 

Why did I call Seto Seth? In his past life, Seto was a high priest and his name is Seth (many web sites told me that his name was Seth)

Seto is Yugi's enemy in the present life. However, if you are in the Battle Cities season, then you'll know that in the past life, Seto and Yugi were close friend. In my fic, I'll try to show how their friendship ended (through Isis anyway)

For other characters, I did not make up an Egyptian name for them because I don't know their name in their past life. For some of them, I don't even know if they have a past life. So far, the ones I know are Yugi, Seto, possibly Malik and Isis, and yami bakura (since he lived so long in the millenium ring anyway)

To whoever wanted me to do a Serenity/ Seto fic: I can't do it. Although there were rumors that Serenity and Seto would date later on but….nah, I like Isis better. I still can't accept the fact that Seto fell in love with Serenity because of a song she made for him (come on…..one song? I mean, if she rescues his brother or some thing, that would earn his respect. But a song?). Anyway, that's my opinion.

Yes, I would add Joey, Tristan, Tea, and others later on. But not now. Don't worry, Joey would come in soon….very soon. I'll possible even add Pegasus

I hope that'll clear up some of the problems you have with my fic…..if you have more, just email me.


	11. Aten

Last chapter: Seto made a deal with Malik to work against Yugi but later on he escaped from Malik. He tried to find Yugi and Isis but was knocked unconscious.

Joey=Jono, Tea/Anzu= Teana; other characters: same name. NO more name changing. Too complicated.

Cold water startled him from his sleep. He got up quickly; his eyes adjusted to the surrounding. He saw two men standing next to him. One has blond hair and the other has pointy brown hair. Next to them stood three women. 

"What are you doing here? To spy on us?" the blond one asked immediately. He could tell that the blond was maybe a leader of this small village through the exquisite clothing. 

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, clutching at the pain in the back of his head, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"This is my village! I'm Jono( Thank you, Kiokukaiba), the leader of this tribe. You, on the other hand, must be executed!" the leader glared at him.

"Why? What have I done?" he asked. 

"You are an enemy solder! See your uniform? You killed our village's dragon, our only protection against those heathens!" The browned hair butted in.

'I'm a soldier?' he asked himself, 'how come I don't remember who I am?' 

He groaned in pain again as his head started to hurt again. 

'Damn! What's happening to me? Why can't I remember who I am?'

The girls around him saw him clutching his head in pain; one of them spoke up.

"He must be suffering from the attack we gave him. Let's give him something to sooth up…"

She came near to him. However, he quickly shoved her hand away…

"Look," she sighed," you must stop resisting or the pain will never go away. Drink this," she gave him a green liquid to drink.

Reluctantly, he took the medicine and sipped it down his throat. After he finished, the girl took back the cup.

"Good," she exclaimed.

"Thanks…" he murmured. 

"Your welcome. Now, all you need to do is take a rest. If you need anything, just call me. My name is Teana," she smiled as she left the dungeon.

----------------------------

__

Out side the dungeon.

"What should we do with him?" a blond woman asked.

"Mai, we kill him of course. He's our enemy!" the blond man replied.

"No, we can't kill him. He's not our enemy anymore! He didn't even remember who he is!" Teana protested.

"NO!" Jono argued," It doesn't matter sis. He's our enemy. All enemy must be kill!"

"I agree with Jono," the brown hair guy added.

"But," another girl with long chestnut hair began, " he's not a threat anymore. He suffered enough already. Big brother, we can't kill him."

"What are talking about?" Jono hit his head, " Teana, Serenity. What's wrong with you two? Why are you conspiring against me?" he sighed. 'Great, my two sisters are siding with an enemy…great….'

"Jono," the blond girl interrupted," as your wife, I said that we voted for a solution. Since that prisoner in there can't be a threat to us anymore because he doesn't remember who he is, I voted that he'll be free."

"What?" Jono stuttered," Mai, how can you go against me too?"

Mai smirked, " Sorry, I'm just happen to be closer with your sisters than you. Beside, that prisoner is hot. It'll be a waste to kill such beauty."

"That's it!" Jono face turned red, " I won't have you go smooching another guy in front of me. Tristan, " he turned to the brown hair guy, " help me get rid of that prisoner."

"Um…." Tristan began, " I can't.."

"Why not?"

"Um…because my wife Serenity would kill me if I go against her wish…so…sorry."

After a while, Jono gave up fighting with the group since both of his sisters and his wife were stronger than him.

"All right then. I propose a solution. I'll let him live and work for us. But, the first moment he start to go against us, we'll kill him," Jono declared.

"Agree," 

-----------------------------

__

Back in the prison…

He stood there waiting to see what'll happen next to him. His mind still can't remember anything. All the know is that the he somehow was caught by this village and they told him that he is the enemy. The door creaked as someone stepped in. He tilted his head to see who it is.

"Hello," It was Teana, the healer of the tribe.

"Hello," he greeted back, feeling tired.

"Well, my brother, Jono, had decided that you'll be free. He won't execute you. But, on the other hand, you can't go anywhere anymore. You must stay here with us because he's afraid that you'll return to the army up north. So, I proposed that you'll be staying around my house since you can't stay around with my brother. He's afraid that his wife, Mai, would hit on you. As for my sister Serenity, she already has a husband and her husband is also afraid of the same thing," Teana smiled.

"Okay," he muttered. He didn't like to stay at some stranger's house. 

"Oh, one last thing. What's your name?" Teana asked as she unlocked the prison's door.

"Um…" he tried to remember but his head hurt whenever he tried to think.

"You don't remember?" 

"Sorry, no…"

"Well then…I shall call you…. Aten…"

"Aten? Oh well….." Aten sighed. It didn't matter anymore. He lost his memory. He lost his previous life. Now, he might as well start over with a new name.

That night, there was a ceremony celebrating Jono's birthday. Aten was allowed to join with Teana. He didn't like being assisted every where he goes by her. However, he had no choice but to be around his new 'owner' since he was considered as an outsider.

Music surrounded the tribe. People were dancing wildly. Every body was having fun except him. Aten didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. Teana had asked him to dance with her a few times but he declined. Sitting alone in the dark, he tried to remember about his past but failed terribly. 

He noticed some of the girls were smiling at him. He was somewhat at the center of the attention of the young girls. They were whispering something among themselves and then looked at him. 

'Probably I was a newcomer,' Aten sighed. He wanted to retreat to his home to get away from the attention. However, where was his home? 

Suddenly, the ceremony was interrupted when the guard sounded the alarm.

"My lord," one guard ran in to Jono, " there was a beast on the loose coming around here. It was the Meteor Dragon my lord."

Before the guard could finish, Aten could see a beast right before his eyes. Jono and his wife, Mai, tried to attack the beast but it didn't work. The Meteor Dragon went on to attack Serenity but Tristan caught her in time. Then, the dragon turned his attention to Teana. As if he did this before, Aten summoned the Vampire Lord out of nowhere and quickly kill the dragon before it could hit Teana. 

Aten fell back after he summoned the Vampire Lord.

'How did I do that? How did I summon a beast out of nowhere?' 

He did not remember anything about doing magic. In fact, he didn't remember anything at all. Now, he learned that he could summon beast and create magic with his hands. It scared him, but it also gave him some excitement because he now know a bit more about his past then ever before.

Later on, Aten walked around the tribe, trying to contemplate about the previous event. When he went back to his house, or rather, Teana's house, he did not see anyone except some flowers left outside the house. He picked up the flowers and looked at the note tied to it.

_' To Teana:_

Congratulation sis, happy marriage.

Serenity '

"Marriage? Teana got marry?" Aten chuckled. He was glad that she could find someone for her. She seemed like a nice girl.

His thought was quickly gone as he heard drums and sound in the tribal center.

'Must be the wedding. I wonder who's the groom. It's weird; she never told me that she had a boy friend'

Aten decided to see Teana's wedding and see the groom….

AN: Oh oh…..who's the groom? You can guess it

Next Chapter: Big surprise. Seto found out the truth. Isis met someone she knew.


	12. marriage betrothal

AN: I wanted to thank RinChan for pointing out my mistakes. I already knew that my info about Y. Bakura and Malik are totally inaccurate. That's because I'm not a major fan of them so I didn't even bother to do any research about their past life. So instead, I just made their present life as their past life. For example, Malik right now is controlling bunch of people against Yugi; in the past, he control the army. Etc…As for the name of Seto, I'm confuse right now because you told me one thing while others tell me the other. Either way, I'm not gonna change the name because well, it's more than 10 chapters already. Anyway, thank you, Rinchan. PS. I don't play forbidden memory

For Pegasus, I'm not going to make him gay like other story. I'm still thinking on where I should put him (I need idea for an evil role for Pegasus)

Now, onto the story: 

Last chapter: Seto (Aten) woke up in Jono's village and rescue Teana from a dragon. He found a note from Tea's door about her getting marry.

He walked toward the village's center. Aten noticed the same group of girls was giggling as he walked by. Aten felt very nervous at their constant staring. He quickly brushed that aside and entered in Jono's house. He saw more girls giggling at him and congratulate him.

'Why are they congratulating me? Probably because I defeated that dragon…'

He knocked on the door he knew Teana was at. The servant girl opened the door. Aten didn't see anyone new except the usual old people: Teana, Serenity, Tristan, Jono, and his wife. 

'Odd, I thought Teana was getting marry. Where's the groom?'

"Oh Aten," Mai exclaimed, leading him into the group, " You're here just in time!"

"Really?" he asked, not realizing what's going on.

" Yes, we have something to tell you. As you know, you killed that dragon this late afternoon and saved our little sister from getting kill…" Mai was disrupted by her husband's grunting. It was obvious that Jono still had a hard time accepting the fact that his enemy saved his sister.

"Jono, be nice…or you'll sleep outside tonight," Mai glared at her husband.

"What? I'm the leader of this village! You can't tell me what to do?" he argued.

"What did you said hon.?" Mai scowled at him again. Jono grumbled something as he sat down from his chair.

"Well, as I was saying," Mai continued, " This afternoon, you saved our sister from the beast. By our custom, whenever a man rescues a woman from danger, he'll be granted the privilege of taken her in as a wife…" Mai stopped.

Aten was surprised at the new, " What's that got to do with me?"

He looked at Teana. She was smiling at him. He didn't feel like returning the favor.

"That mean…" Mai smirked," Teana, our beloved sister, is your wife!"

Aten stood there, speechless. 

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked.

Aten still didn't replied. 

"He's just surprise," Teana replied calmly, " give him some times to take it in."

Teana took Aten home. On the way, she tried to talk to him but he ignored her. When they got home, the night was dark. After trying a few more times, she gave up.

"Speak up Aten…" she begged," don't ignore me like this…"

Aten shook his head. He never thought that in such a short moment, he got a wife sitting beside him.

"I…." Aten began, " I can't do this…"

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't," he walked away from her, " I don't want to get marry, yet."

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"I…I don't even know you…"

Her eyes were filled with tears. 

"You don't love me…" 

"It's not that," Aten paused," I don't like to get marry. Teana…I barely know you. I just met you this morning…and this afternoon, I'm your husband?"

"What's wrong with that? Do you hate arranged marriage?"

"Yes…" somehow, deep inside his heart, he knew he hated the idea of arranged marriage. He didn't know why he hated it…

"I do too…" Teana agreed, " but with you, it's an exception."

"What do you mean?"

"Aten, when I first met you. I knew in my heart that you were the one for me. I never thought that I would be marry to you so soon. But it's okay now. I want to be with you…"

Aten stood there, trying take in his wife's news. He realized that she loved him, that's why she's not as against this idea as he is. For him, well, he never thinks about her that way. He didn't feel as strong for her as she is for him…

"Aten, my husband, it's late. Come to bed," Teana said as she walked into the bedroom…

---------------------------

Isis stopped and inspected her surrounding. She had gotten near the army camp. She could spot a few guards standing outside the perimeter.

'I must find a way to get inside…'

She didn't know what to do. She had never done something like this before in her life. Before she knew it, Isis brushed her hair and walked down toward the guard.

'Guess I have to use my feminine charms…I can't believe that I'm reduce to this…'

Isis smiled seductively at the guards. They looked at her and smirked. It was obvious that she was attractive and they were taken under her charms in less than a second. Isis talked sweetly to them, telling them that she was lost from her family.

"You see," Isis smiled to the soldiers, " our family was near the battle site. So, my father decided to evacuate us from danger. However, in the midst of chaos, I got lost…" she wept bitterly. Isis was surprised at herself for being able to act like that. In her life, she had always been a fighter, not a damsel in distress. Now, to be like one, she had to cry and acted innocently. She felt uncomfortable during her acting. However, she tried her hardest to hide that feeling and continue on being the sweet girl.

"Oh..you poor thing," one guard tried to comfort her. He patted her on the back but she quickly brushed his hand off her.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eat for like days… Would you be so kind as to lend me some food? _Please? _I promise, in return. I'll give you an entertainment…"

"Entertainment?" the soldiers' eyes lit up, " what kind of entertainment?" he smirked.

Isis was disgusted at the way the guys around her acted. She thought that she had died and went to hell or something.

"Well, I know how to dance very well," she smiled.

It worked. The soldiers allowed her to stay in the army. They gave up one of their camp for her to sleep in the night. However, when the sun set and there were few guard, Isis sneaked around to find Seth. Though she tried her hardest, she haven't got any clue on where he is. Still, the news of a young woman who can dance extremely well reached to the top.

---------------

"My lord, there's a lady here who's very good at dancing," one soldier informed Malik.

"So? What about her?" Malik asked, not caring for an answer. He felt disgusted at the way his soldiers acted whenever there's a girl around. He was a general, and therefore he did not acted like a hooligan.

"Well, since our troop is kind of down lately. We'll have her entertain for us."

Malik sighed, " Very well, bring her here." 

He was not interested in having a party during war. However, if he wanted his soldiers to obey him, he has to give them something in return; something like a party. 

'Why couldn't they acted like real soldiers instead of a bunch of dogs?' Malik shook his head.

--------------------

"Hey, congratulation, you're going to perform this night to the whole army." One soldier informed Isis.

"What? Why?" Isis did not like where this is going. She did not like to get attention, or performing to the enemy. 

"Well, the news about your talent had reached into your generals' ears. He wanted to have you perform for the troop to raise up our spirit."

"But.."

"No but…Get ready, you'll meet him soon…"

------------------------

Isis dressed up with her usual gown that night. After she finished, one of the soldiers led her to Malik's camp.

Isis followed him until he stopped the general's door and waited while he knocked.

"Come in," a voice inside said. Isis could've thought that she heard that voice somewhere.

'That voice, it's so familiar…'

The door opened and Isis stepped inside. She gasped when she saw who the general was…

AN: I know that I made Isis looked like a slut in this chp. I'm sorry. 

Next chapter:  family reunion


	13. Family reunion

Summary of last chapter: Isis worked in the army to try to find Seth. Seth/Aten was married to Teana/Tea. Isis went to meet the general.

"Malik?" Isis stuttered.

The general turned around. He gasped when he saw her. Both of them stood there for a few minutes; none said anything. 

"Sir," the soldier who led Isis to Malik said," this is the…"

Malik cut him off," out!" Malik ordered.

The soldier bowed down and walked out side. Malik then turned his attention back to Isis.

"Well, well, well…" Malik smirked, " so this is the infamous dancer…never thought that she could be someone I knew… my own sister"

"Malik," Isis smiled, " so it is you…What are you doing here?"

Malik scoffed," I should be the one asking you that. But, I already knew the reason for your visit to my humble army."

"You do?"

"Duh! Come one, I'm not that stupid!" Malik argued," You're here because of that boyfriend of yours isn't it? Too bad, he left already. That back stabber…"

Isis was surprised at Malik's knowledge. How did he know about her and Seth?

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Come on," Malik began, " everybody knew about that relationship."

Now, she was afraid. Her brother, who she hasn't seen ever since she was a little girl, knew about her relationship. If he knew, then who knows how many people know about it.

Malik looked at her, " don't worry, not many people know about you and that high priest."

Malik never stop to surprised her. He always knew what she was thinking. 

"So, tell me. Why did you cheated on your husband?" 

Isis didn't replied. 

"Never mind," Malik said after seeing his sister's silent," I have more important business to attend to."

He was about to call someone in, but Isis spoke up.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were the tomb guardian.."

"Do you think that I'm going to waste my whole life guarding death people?"

"Um…"

"I plan to do something with my life, not being around death people. Beside, there's no way in hell I'm going to work for a murderer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your precious husband. He killed our father!"

"What?" Isis was stunned at Malik's news.

"Did you know that after you left, our father was killed by that bastard?"

"No way! Yugi would never do that to me!"

"But he did! I watched as his blood dripped onto my face. Your husband isn't as good as you think he is!"

"No…You're wrong…" Isis whispered. She didn't want to believe her brother. Although she didn't love Yugi, she knew that he would never do that to her family. Still, she hadn't visit her family since she left, so she didn't know what's going on.

"No sis. You're the one who's wrong…" Malik said quietly. 

Both of them didn't said anything for a while. Malik sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't expect to see his sister here. He hated her for everything. She left him to suffer while she went around having fun in the palace. Although when they were young, they used to be close. But not anymore. 

"Get out of here…" he ordered her.

Isis didn't want to leave her brother here. She hadn't seen him for ages. Now, it turned out that her brother is her own enemy. She wanted to be loyal to Yugi, to Egypt, but how could she betray her family? 

"Malik," Isis began…

"I said get out of here!" he yelled. Malik screamed bought in a soldier.

"My lord, is something the matter?" the soldier asked.

"Get her out of this camp!" Malik commanded the soldier.

Isis hesitated, but she was forced outside. Once again, she was lost, both on the outside and inside. 

She suddenly remembered about the necklace that Yugi gave her. She took it out and it glowed in her hand.

__

She was at a forest. There was a village there. The people were screaming as Maliks' soldiers attacked them. She saw Seth. However, this time, he was surrounded by a stranger.. Blood was everywhere. She tried to call him, but the stranger beside him blocked her voice.

'Who's that stranger?'

Again, she rode her horse into the forest. She had to find Seth and warn the village. However, if what the necklace showed her was the future, how could she stop it?

-----------------------------

He sighed. He hadn't returned to the village for a week. He didn't went through with the marriage. He couldn't. It wasn't right. 

Now, once again, he was alone. After Jono found out that he refused to marry Teana, he was kicked out. It didn't matter to him anyway. He didn't want to hurt Teana, but he didn't want to love her either. So, it was best if he leave. 

Aten had been walking around the village for days. He was hungry and tired, but it didn't bother him. He sat down on a rock. Suddenly, some noise came from behind him. Alarmed, Aten got up and drew out his sword.

"Will you kill your own wife?" the stranger asked. Seth lowered his sword.

"What are you doing here Teana?" he asked, not caring for the answer.

"I followed you. Here," she opened a bag and took out some food, "eat this. I know that you're hungry…"

"I don't need it," Seth refused politely.

"Don't be stubborn!" Teana raised her voice, "even if you hated me, just eat the food!"

Aten took the food from his wife's hand. He didn't want to feel any more obligated to her, but he had no choice. She's not going to leave him alone if he doesn't eat. After finishing his lunch, he told her politely.

"Go back to your home, don't follow me here…"

"Come back with me. My brother will forgive you…"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Aten sighed, "Teana, I can't. You have to understand, I don't love you. I considered you a great friend, but nothing more than that."

He got back from his horse and ran away. For the second time in his life, he had to run away again. He felt like he had thrown every thing away for a life of a wanderer. He could've had a beautiful wife, with a good standing in the village. But no, he chose to run, to search for something meaningful. But what? What's there for him that he's willing to give everything away?

AN: next chapter: Isis and Seto, and someone meet.


	14. Who are you?

AN: sorry for taking so long to update. I was held up by midterm exams. Now, on to the story.

Last chp: Isis, after meeting her brother, Malik, went on to look for Seto. Seto/Aten left Teana in search of himself and his past.

-------------------

Isis wandered on aimlessly. She had no idea where Seth is. At least at first, she knew that he's in Malik's camp. However, now…he's somewhere out there.

'Where are you?' Isis used the millenium tauk several times to find Seth but the tauk kept giving her the same image. 

Suddenly, she heard a scream. Isis ran toward the noise. At the bottom of the hill not far away, there was a raid going on. Fire consumed a small village. Terror screeched out as children were being killed by a group of soldier. She recognized the terrorists immediately. They were Maliks' men. She saw a little girl standing in the midst of chaos, crying for help. Isis ran quickly to the little girl. 

She crept closer to the soldier. Lucky for her, everyone was so busy that no one noticed her coming near. Isis didn't want to fight but if she had to, she will. Finally, Isis was able to came to the little girl.

"Shooshh," she hushed the girl, "I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to stop crying okay?"

The girl only cry louder at the stranger next to her. Isis tried few more time to get the girl to be quiet. However, she finally gave up and picked the girl up after she saw a soldier coming near them. Isis ran as fast as she could with the girl in her arm. 

Someone stopped her in the track. She looked up and saw a man. Without alarm, the man abruptly charged towards her. Isis had no time to defend herself. Pushing the little girl out of danger, Isis was ready to face death. Suddenly, some unknown stranger pushed her out of the way. Isis looked up, wide-eyed at the stranger who saved her life. Aghast, she stared at the man's face, finally being able to see who saved her life and was shocked to find whom it was. 

"Seth?" she whispered.

A wave of recognition overwhelmed her and when she could no longer take it, she wrapped her arms around her savior. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she held the man close.

"Seth…"

Her hero pried her gently away from him and looked at her questionably, "I'm sorry…Do I know you?"

"Seth, it's me! Isis!" She smiled at him. 

"You must be mistaken…I don't know anyone by that name…" he turned around and faced her attacker.

"Who are you?" he yelled at the man.

The attacker smirked, " I should be the one asking you that question. Then again, I don't really care for the answer.. My name is Pegasus….and I'm responsible for this raid right here." Pegasus pointed at the screaming village that Isis wen to.

"How dare you!" the stranger spoke. He felt slender arms around his waist by the woman who claimed that he's 'Seth'.

"Please…" he pulled her hand off of him, " you must leave now…"

Isis felt her heart torn into two.

"Seth…." 

"Please…"

Isis walked slowly away. She knew in her heart that this man was Seth, no matter how much he denied it. Instantly, she remembered the image she saw using the millenium tauk. Seth did not recognize her in that image.

'What had happen to you Seth?' 

The man 'Seth' looked at her as she walked away. Her face seemed so familiar. Yet, he couldn't place it any where. Her words rang through the air like an arrow into his heart. Though he did not know her, he felt like she was the answer he had been looking all this time. She was the one who could bring the memory he had longed for, yet, he pushed her away. He didn't know why he was so cold to her. Before he could answer himself, a voice called out to him.

'Seth' turned around to face the enemy.   
"Ready to fight? You kept me waiting…" Pegasus called.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" the browned hair shrugged.

'Seth' expected the man to draw out some kind of weapon against him. Instead, Pegasus laughed devilishly as he summoned some kind of spell. Before he knew it, Seth was at some strange place, with darkness covering all around. One of Pegasus's eyes shone brightly as though as it was the source creating the changes around him. After a moment, the eye stopped glowing. 'Seth' was confused more than ever on what had just happen. Suddenly, the same woman who he rescued enters the realm he was in.

"What? How did you?" Pegasus asked Isis. He was evidently did not expect anybody to be in this realm but 'Seth' and him.

"You're not the only one who can wield magic.." Isis gritted her teeth, " I won't let you win!"

'Seth' felt like he was out of place and in odd shape. There were two people around him, talking something about mumbo jumbo magic crap, and he's the only one who didn't get it.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" 'Seth' yelled.

Isis stared at him oddly, "Don't you know? This is the shadow realm? This is where duel monsters are being fought against each other every day…"

"Shadow realm?"

"Yes… Seth, you don't remember? You used to be the expert in this…" Isis was scared. The man she loved used to duel with her every time they meet to teach her how to duel. Now, he didn't remember anything at all. 

'If he didn't remember anything about this, who could he duel against Pegasus?'

"No…obviously not," 'Seth' replied quietly. He felt frustrated. At first, he thought that the fight between him and Pegasus was somewhere on the line of using weapon. He didn't know anything about duel monster, maybe except for a few time he summoned some dragon up without even knowing it.

'How am I going against this guy when I'm obviously lost in this field of subject?'

"Ready?" Pegasus interrupted his thought with annoyance, " Can we get on dueling or you're going to make me wait all day?"

"I guess…" 'Seth' sighed. He knew that he is going to lose.

----------------------------

AN: sorry, this is short. But I'm on a writer block right now so be patience w/me.

Next Chp: duel between peggie and seto. Who's gonna lose? 

  



	15. jealousy

AN: Sorry for the long update. 

Last Chp: Isis met Seto/Seth/Aten, except that he didn't remember her. Seto had to duel with Pegasus for Isis. The only problem is, he didn't know anything about dueling.

…(*** ΐΐΐ ΐ ***)…

He held her close in his arm as he returned to the old village that he once run away from. It all went so fast. One moment, he was dueling against some white hair freak. The next moment, she was bleeding rapidly next to him. He didn't know what to do, except returning to the place he knew and ask Teana for help. He hated of having to ask for favor, especially from her. Aten didn't want to feel obligated to Teana anymore. Yet, because of an unknown stranger in his arm, he was forced to do the things he hated.

The ride back to the village was a short one, for he didn't venture that far from it. Jono, as soon as he saw Aten, ordered the guard to stop him from entering. However, Teana begged her brother to release her love as once and led Aten in. 

Teana was glad that _husband_ returned to her. However, she frowned as soon as she noticed a beautiful woman in Atens' arms. 

'Why is there a woman with him? Is it his new girlfriend?'

She felt her heart stabbed into two pieces at the sigh in front of her. Aten had asked her to tend the injured woman. Yet, in his eyes, she could see that he was having a hard time facing her. 

'He never shown any kindness to me…the way he did it with this stranger…'

Teana took the woman and ordered the villagers to heal her. Although she hated of having to do this to her _enemy_, she wanted to see Aten happy.

Teana looked at the woman. She was beautiful no doubt. Though her body was bleeding rapidly, this woman still did not lose her attractiveness.

"Aten might be attractive to you, but I won't let you have him. You have the look, but I doubt if you have the personality," Teana whispered.

Using some of the herbs, Teana stopped the bleeding and wrapped the wound up. As soon as the woman seemed at rest, Teana went outside to talk to Aten.

She found her _husband_ outside with her brother. Jono was yelling incoherently to him. Teana smiled. Jono was being overprotective of her again.

Teana walked up and broke the fight. Well, it was not much of a fight because Aten didn't seem to be interested in arguing with Jono. He seemed distracted.

As soon as he saw her, he asked immediately, " How's she?"

Teana forged a smile, " she's fine. I took care of the bleeding, she's asleep…" She can't help but feel jealous at Aten's sudden interest in the stranger.

"Good," he replied, " can I see her right now?"

"Yeah.." 

He walked coldly past her, obviously not interest in having a conversation right now. Teana ran after him,

"Wait up," she hollered.

Aten stopped with some reluctance.

"Who is she?" Teana asked as soon as she caught up with him.

"The lady?"

"Yes.. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No."

"No? Then who is she?"

"She's…someone…I don't know," the truth was that he didn't know anything about the woman, except that she seemed to be connected to his past and that she saved his butt during the battle. 

__

* Flash back *

_It didn't take long for him to be losing to Pegasus. Aten tried to come up with some monster to defend against Pegasus. However, with no luck, he couldn't summon anything._

The woman who he rescued called out to him during the duel, telling him that he knew how to summon the beast against Pegasus. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. Pegasus called out some monster to attack directly at him, but the woman used something in her necklace to destroy it. 

That didn't stop Pegasus from winning though. With him being powerless to do anything, Aten lost. Beside, the woman who called herself Isis interrupted the duel when she protected him. That was not allowed, since the duel was between himself and Pegasus. 

Soon, Pegasus was laughing as he defeated him.

"You fool. You dare to challenge me when you didn't even knew how to duel? You lost. Now, as a reward, your soul will be under my command!" Pegasus was mumbling something strangely while Aten was left confused.

'What the hell is he talking about? Soul? Reward? What's going on?'

However, Isis seemed to know exactly what's going on. Pegasus smiled as the golden eyes in his began to shine brightly. The light blinded Aten but Isis stepped up next to him. She closed her eyes and then the necklace around her neck began to radiate as bright as Pegasus's eye. 

"I won't let you take his soul!" Isis screamed. The light coming from her went directly against Pegasus's light. It seemed to him as though both are battling in some magical way that he couldn't be able to comprehend. As strange as the occurrence around him seem to be, he couldn't help but felt that he had seen this event before. 

The next thing he knew, Isis was falling into his arm, her body bleeding. As for Pegasus, he looked like he was fading into darkness.

Then, everything went back to normal. He was no longer in the unknown darkness but was back at the place where he first saw Isis.

*end flashback*

Teana felt a bit of happiness at her husband's answer.

'If that woman is not his girlfriend, then I still have a chance with him.' she smiled as she walked with him toward the hut.

-----:::::::::::::---------+:::+-------- ::::::::::::-----

AN: Now, I'm out of the writer's block, I'll update more often. Promise

Next chapter: Isis recovers

Now, give me your comments…bad or good.

__


	16. confused

Last chp: Isis sacrificed herself for Seto. He brought her back to Tea's/Teana house to save her. Teana at first was jealous of Isis but later discarded that thought when Aten/Seto/Seth said that Isis's not his girlfriend.

Aten avoided Teana for the remaining days of Isis's recovery. He seldom spoke to anyone, especially her. Teana realized that no matter how hard she tried, Aten wouldn't look at her affectionately. Instead, all she saw was her _husband_ only paid attention to the strange woman with him. He spent most of his day around her bed, taking care of her wounds. Although Teana had resolved that Aten and that woman are not together, she couldn't help but feel suspicious at his closeness with her. Still, she held that thought inside and tried to go on the day as if nothing's bothering her. 

Inside, she was screaming violently…

---------------

Isis felt like she was falling into a void of darkness. She screamed for help, but no one answered her. Nevertheless, Isis tried to hold on for survival. Hold on to what? She didn't know. All she knew was that there is some unknown force helping her to get back to life.

She could see him slipping further and further away from her. He didn't recognize her….But worse, he didn't know who he is. Isis vowed to herself that she would get him back. No matter what.

She was walking in an empty path until a hand reached out to her. Isis opened her eyes…

She saw him smiling at her. Isis tried to get up but he gestured for her to lay still and rest. 

'Even if he doesn't remember, he still had that same great smile….' Isis thought quietly.

----------

Aten didn't know what was wrong with him. He found himself keep on thinking about her. He felt like she was the key. The key to his past, to himself….to his happiness.

He was so worried when Teana informed him the bad new.

__

* flash back *

"Aten!" Teana catched him walking outside.

He turned around to see the woman he was beginning to get afraid of.

"What?" 

"Aten, I need to talk to you…"

That was the phrase he despised the most.

"About what?" he tried to remain friendly with her.

"Why must you be so cold toward me?" Teana frowned. For a moment, Aten felt bad for treating her so unkindly.

"I'm sorry…."

Teana smiled. She walked closer to him. Aten look at her. He could see the misery within herself. Obviously, he was the reason for the misery.

'Maybe I should just be with her. She had been nothing but nice to me. Beside, I don't even know if Isis, or whoever she is, is the key to my answer. What if I'm just chasing a hopeless dream?'

Teana hugged him. This time, he returned the hug. Teana felt like she was in heaven.

They released each other after a short time. Aten's wife giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that this is the first time in a long time we hugged each other…" she replied

"Oh…"

"Anyway," Teana begin, " I'm here to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Aten begin to feel that he **could** take a liking to her. After all, she was his wife.

"It's about the woman you brought in…."

Aten frowned. The facial expression on Teana told him that it's not good news.

"What about her?"

"I need to tell you something. When you brought her in, she was in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood, and we were having hard time saving her. But, I did told you that I was able to save her. However, that cannot also be said for her baby….."

Aten felt like he was going crazy.

"What?" he almost screamed," What are you talking about?"

"She.." Teana's voice shaken, " she had a baby within her, about 2 or 3 months old. I don't know what happen…but she lost him."

Aten ran to Isis' room, leaving Teana bewildered. 

*end flashback*

He didn't know how he's going to break the news to her. When he saw her woke up, all he wanted was for her to lie back down and go to sleep, so he wouldn't have to be the one saying the bad news, until she's fully recover.

He smiled to her, and she smiled back. Aten felt like he had lost himself in that smile. Still, that feeling was not new but very familiar to him, as if he had lost himself before.

'How am I going to tell the one who saved me that her baby's gone?'

An: Yes, I'm evil. I killed Isis and Seto's baby. Flame me. But hey, there had to be some tragic right? I mean, having amnesia, an unwanted marriage, some blackmail is not that much of torment for Seto. 

(An I called myself Seto-obsessed. I wonder how Kaiba would feel about having fans like me)

Next chapter: the hard truth (for both of them (especially Kaiba). Kaiba learns something he never thought he'll learn. 


	17. The truth

Last Chp: Seto/Aten thought about getting back with Tea/Teana. He also learned that Isis's (and his-though he didn't know it) is dead. He's worried about telling her the truth.

The next day, Isis was fully awake. Though she hadn't been able to regain her full health back, Isis was able to walk around again. The villagers welcomed her and they tried to help her whenever they could. However, Isis couldn't find any trace of Seth. Whenever she saw him, he disappeared quickly. 

She also noticed that there was another girl, the healer of the tribe, who seemed to be constantly walking around with Seth.

Isis grew worried. She knew that he's here in this village, but she didn't know why he's avoiding her.

---------------

Aten didn't want to see his savior around these days. He felt afraid. Afraid like a little boy. He didn't know how he's going to tell her the truth. It wasn't like he could walk up to her and say

'Oh I'm sorry. You saved me from that white hair freak and because of that, you lost your baby'

No, it's going too painful for her, especially right now.

'I'll just wait until she's perfectly strong to tell her the news' he contemplated.

But when's Isis going to be strong enough for the truth? 

The fact is, she's strong enough right now to listen to him, but he's not. Aten couldn't find the strength within himself to hurt someone like her.

Whenever he saw her, he quickly hid himself. He felt like a thief in his own home right here. But then again, he never really had a home. 

His relationship with Teana was improving. He didn't really hated her anymore but was getting along okay. However, Aten still didn't understand why he couldn't love her like his wife.

_It's not like he already had a wife before her._

------------------------

Teana felt a bit happier now a day. When Aten returned home with the woman in his arm, she felt jealous. But now, thanks to that stranger, he's with her.

Although the hadn't been acting like perfect husband and wife, the relationship has improved. They are on speaking term now.

'Soon, we'll be able to act like a family' Teana smiled.

Still, she knew that Aten was worried. Not about her, but about the woman he brought in. Her husband was having hard time confronting her.

'I guessed that I'll have to be the one to tell her the truth.'

Teana went to look for Isis…..

----------------

Isis was taking a drink when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Teana entered. Isis felt weird to be around her. She had seen Seth and this woman together sometimes around.

"Hello, how are you?" Teana smiled.

"Fine," Isis replied.

"I'm glad. I'm here to tell you something…"

Isis frowned. 'What could Teana has to tell her?'

"All right, what is it?"

"It's something that you wouldn't like…"

A silence…

"Isis," Teana began," as you know, my _husband _brought you here a couple day ago…."

"What?" Isis broke the sentence, "husband? You mean Seth?"

Teana looked at Isis confusingly.

"No, my husband, Aten…" Teana answered, " you know, the one who saved you? Brown hair, deep blue eyes, 5'9 feet tall?"

Isis panic. 'It couldn't be….'

However, she remained her cool composure.

"Are you alright?" Teana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Isis lied. ' Seth couldn't be her husband, Aten, couldn't he?' 

"Well, continue on…" Teana looked at Isis, " as I was saying, Aten brought you here when you were unconscious. He didn't tell me what had happened to you. You were bleeding rapidly, especially around the stomach."

"What are you implying?" Isis felt like she couldn't continue on anymore. If she was right, then something did happen to Seth to make him Aten, Teana's husband. And if that was not the bad news Teana came to tell her, then Isis didn't know if she could be able to bear the true bad new.

"We were trying to save you, and as you can see, we succeeded. However….."

A pause.

"We couldn't save your baby…."

A silence broke out.

"Are you alright?" Teana asked. 

Isis looked paler. She tried to hold back the tears but found that it was useless to try. 

"I'm sorry…."

Isis didn't reply.

"I'm sorry…"

She wanted to be alone. She wanted to have time to think everything through.

"Please, I want to have some time alone…" Isis whispered quietly.

"I understand," Teana walked out, closing the door behind her. 

----------------------

She wept bitterly but quietly in her room that day. Isis didn't want anyone to know that she's crying so she led out her tears in silence.

'My premonition did came true. Seth, or rather, Aten, didn't recognized me. He also had another woman…'

'My baby's dead'

---------------------

Teana walked alone outside. She felt bad for having to be the evil messenger.

'At least I saved Aten the pain'

She saw her husband walking in front of her. She ran to him.

"Aten!" 

Aten turned around. He smiled weakly. 

"I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I told her…" she blurted out.

"Told who?"

"Isis"

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, about her baby."

Aten paused and looked at his wife.

"You did what?"

Teana smiled, "I know that you're having a hard time telling that woman about her baby. So I decided to tell her….Now, you don't have to go through the pain anymore. I went through it for you. My _husband…" _Teana leaned on to kiss Aten but he quickly brushed it away.

"I can't believe you did that…" he shook his head.

"What's wrong? I thought you'll like it. At least you won't be the evil one anymore," Teana frowned

"How is she holding on?"

"She's doing okay. She wanted to be left alone. I felt sorry for her."

Aten left his wife and ran quickly to Isis.

"Aten, I told you that she wanted to be left alone!"

-------------------

_Knock, Knock_

Isis wiped her tears…

'Who could it be? I asked them to leave me alone…'

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Isis asked.

"Aten…" a voice replied.

Isis gasped. 

"Come in,"

Seth stepped inside. She felt her heart being torn into two. He's so near, yet so far away.

"How are you?" he smiled. She still remember that beautiful smile. It was the smile that got her through many years in the palace. It was the smile from the person that brighten her days. Now, looking at him, she knew that she'll never be able to see him smile to her like that from now on. Now, every time he smiles, it'll be because Teana's around.

"I'm doing okay…"

"I'm sorry….for what happened. I mean everything, the duel that got you injured…and the baby"

Isis felt exhausted. She couldn't bear to look at Seth, knowing that he didn't even know the existence of his baby. It was hard enough for her to learn that Seth's Aten, but it was even harder for her to see that Seth didn't even know anything about the baby…and her.

'The baby's yours' she wanted to cry out.

But instead, she cried.

Seth came in closer and held her. He hugged her.

Time seemed to freeze in the room. Isis didn't know how long she cried, or how long Seth held her. 

When she stopped crying, Seth asked her if she wanted something. Isis felt dry in her throat so she asked him to get her some water.

He was about to walk away to the door until he heard a voice from her room called out.

"The baby's yours"

He stopped.

"What?"

__


	18. The past revealed

"What did you say?" Seth looked at Isis in disbelief.

"I….The baby…..my baby….is yours….." Isis stuttered.

Seth stood there. Isis felt uncomfortable at his silence. Finally, Seth shook his head.

"You're lying. I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull, but it doesn't work."

"No. Seth. I'm not!" Isis protested.

"Don't call me Seth!" Seth snapped, " My name is Aten. And as far as I'm concern, you're a stranger to me…..and so is your dead baby!"

Seth stormed away, not before he heard Isis said,

"You can call yourself whatever you want, but I know it in my heard that you're Seth. You're the high priest of Egypt, and the father of this baby! You can deny it, but you know that it's the truth!"

---------------

Aten was angry. He felt hot in his body. He wanted to punch something. Anything. 

It was absurd. That woman was a total stranger to him. 

'How can she said that her baby is his?'

He had never met such a liar in his life. She was mad. 

'Maybe she's confused. Losing the baby got her that way.' he said to himself.

Still, he couldn't help but notice the way she seemed to know exactly who he is.

When he first met her, she already called him 'Seth'. That name, it was familiar to him. 

'Still, she might have him confuse with someone else'

'However, she might also be telling the truth. After all, he didn't exactly have the best memory of who he is'

Aten continued to debate within himself. He knew that as strange as Isis sounded, she might be telling him the truth. Still, he was mad at her. He didn't know the exact reason for being mad at her, but he's mad at her.

Someone walked up to him. Aten turned around. It was Teana. He smiled. He was glad to see her.

"Look like you're having trouble in your mind," she smiled, " care to share it with me?"

Aten shook his head. He didn't want to tell her what was going on in Isis's room.

"Why not? I'm your wife. It's my job to help you…"

Aten frowned at the sentence. If Teana was his wife and what Isis told him was the truth, then he would be considered as an adulterer.

"Come on," Teana pleaded.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because….just because…."

"Just because isn't going to cut it you know…"

Aten gave up to Teana's pleading. 

"Alright…." He sighed, " I went to Isis's room. And she claimed to know who I was.."

"What do you mean? Everybody know who you are. You're Aten, my husband."

"No. She said that she know who I was _before _I met you. She called me Seth…"

Teana laughed," she said that? Come on, how do you know that she was even telling the truth. Beside, she might confused you for someone else. After all, she did lose her baby."

"That's the problem. She also said that the baby's mine."

Teana turned to look at Aten. Her face was serious.

"What?"

"She said that the baby's mine."

Teana shook her head," she's lying. There's no way that you could be the father of that baby. You don't even know her! You told me that you've never met her in your life."

"That's the point," Aten looked at his wife," I don't know if I had met her before in my life. She seemed to know exactly who I was. She said that I was the high priest of Egypt. And….I feel like she's telling the truth."

"What? How could you even said that? Do you actually think that she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know!" Aten yelled. 

"Look, I know. She's lying. She said that the you're the high priest, Seth. But I know the high priest Seth. It was rumor that he was dead. Killed during a battle against the army up north."

"What?"

"I'm telling you the truth. Every body knows that during the battle against the enemy, Seth wasn't able to hold off the enemy. He was killed. That's why Egypt's being taken over right now. Our pharaoh had to leave the palace. Beside, if you're the high priest, then you're not supposed to have any girlfriend anyway. It was against the law of Egypt of priest or priestess to be having a relationship. I don't think that you would break that law for anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then she's lying…."

"I think so. Why don't we go and have a talk with her?" Teana smiled. She felt like she had won Aten over. Whatever Isis had told him was invalid. Seth was dead. And there's no way that she's going to let Isis take Aten away from him.

-------------------

Isis was packing up. She didn't feel like staying around here anymore. If she couldn't convince Seth that she's telling the truth, then there's no reason for her to say around. 

She felt stupid. She had left everything, her power, her husband, Egypt, to search for Seth. And it turned out that he didn't even remember who she was.

She felt like stabbing her self. Although Isis wasn't the one who embrace the idea of self suicide, she's considering it.

She had lost everything. Her brother's fighting against her husband. Her baby's dead. Seth, or rather, Aten, didn't even recognize her.

Isis didn't feel like fighting anymore. She had fought for all of her life for happiness, but it never came. What's the point of fighting when in the end it doesn't even matter?

A knock came upon the door. Aten and Teana stepped in. She didn't even bother to pretend to smile. She's tired of acting nice to other people.

"You're leaving?" Teana asked.

"Yeah."

"But you're not well."

Isis shrugged,"whatever…."

She knew that she was acting like a cold bitch. But it doesn't matter. When she leave, no one will remember her anyway.

Teana recognize this immediately. 

"Isis, look, we have to talk….."

Isis sighed. She didn't even remember why she agreed to talk to Aten and Teana in the first place. She felt odd seeing them together. 

Isis had to admit. She was jealous.

She knew that it wasn't his fault that he forgot about her and fell in love with someone else, but still. He didn't even remember a single fact about her?

It made Isis felt like what she had worked for over the years was wasted. 

"Isis, I know how you feel. It hurts to lose your baby…" Teana comforted.

"No you don't. You've never lose a baby before in your life, so you wouldn't know what it feels like."

Teana felt like Isis had stabbed her. 

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever…."

Aten sensed the tension between the two women.

"Look Isis, we're sorry. But what you told me… it was wrong. I'm not Seth. The high priest of Egypt's dead. Everybody knows that." Aten spoke up

"Yes. He was killed during the battle against the raider up north…I don't think that you know this but even our pharaoh had to leave the palace."

Isis laughed. She never laughed harder in her life. Teana and Aten was confused.

"Don't you think I know that?" Isis laughed. She was mad. She knew that she was mad. Isis didn't care. She didn't plan to stay around here anyway, so it doesn't matter if everyone think she's mad. 

"I knew exactly what's going on around Egypt," Isis continued," Trust me. I'm not lying. You people might think that I'm crazy because my baby's dead, but I'm not. I witnessed first-handed what's going around Egypt."

Teana and Aten looked at Isis confusingly.

"I was there when the news about the battle of the high priest first reached Egypt. I was there when the pharaoh leave the palace. I was there to see exactly who the enemy is……" Isis stopped. Tears was about to fall on her cheek but she managed to stopped it. There's no way that Isis's going to cry in front of anyone.

"But how could it be?" Aten asked," how could you know everything?"

"Because…..because I'm the queen of Egypt." Isis answered.

Teana stared at the woman in front of her. Everything that Isis told her seemed so absurd.

"What?"

"I'm the queen of Egypt. If you claimed to know so much about Egypt, then you'll know about the queen Isis. I'm that one. I was with the pharaoh, Yugi, when we left the palace in refuge. However, I left him during the escape and ran into our enemy, my brother. He let me leave and I found him," she pointed at Aten," the reason why I left everything in the first place."

A silence broke out. Teana and Aten was having hard time absorbing the news. Isis was..whatever. She didn't care for anything anymore.

"There's now way…" Teana shook her head…

"You're right. Everything I had said seemed absurd. You have no reason to believe me. But I think that I can convince you….." she pulled out her millenium tauk. 

Isis didn't feel like resorting to the tauk that Yugi gave her. The tauk gave her nothing but bad news. However, she had nothing to lose now.

The millenium tauk shone brightly. Aten remembered the similar light that he saw during Pegasus's battle.

The three found themselves in a strange place. Isis knew the place exactly. It was the palace.

"Where's this place?" Aten asked.

"Our past. The palace…."

The millenium tauk showed an image of two people standing together. The three people recognized immediately the couple. It was Isis and Seth.

The tauk goes on further to show more images of the past, the past when the kingdom first heard the news about the battle, the past when she and Yugi ran away from the palace, the past when she first meet Malik….

Finally, the tauk stopped glowing. Isis, Teana, and Aten founded themselves back in the village.

Isis walked away. She felt like she had proved her honesty. She didn't want to fight for Aten anymore

'If he's happy with Teana, then let it be…..'

Teana was worried. After what she and Aten saw, it was clearly that Isis was telling the truth. And if Isis was telling the truth…..

Teana looked at Isis. She hated that woman. 

"You might showed us some mumble jumble images, but that doesn't prove anything," Teana yelled. She had never yelled at anyone in her life. But there's no way that she going to let Aten go.

"You can believe whatever you want," Isis looked at Teana, and walked away.

An: I'm still debating on the ending. I don't know how it should end. Give me some suggestion. I'll post up the ending this Friday. And sorry for the late update. I was sick for 3 weeks ( I'm still sick now) so I couldn't be able to do anything.


	19. THE END

Isis wiped the sweat on her forehead. She had been wandering around for hours now. She didn't know exactly what to do after what happen with Seth. She wasn't going to return to Yugi, that she knew, but then, where could she go?

Over the hill, Isis some battle going on. She knew that it was one of another Malik's raid. 

Isis sighed. She loved her brother dearly. Yet, she couldn't allow him to terrorized the people any longer. 

She knew what to do now. Life and death didn't matter to her anymore. At least if she die now, she could feel like her death counted for something.

Isis ran toward the battlefield. She knew how to fight well, for she had been trained to fight whenever she's alone in the palace, which was most of the time. 

She picked up one of the sword left by a dead soldier. Using her tauk, Isis destroyed the raiders from within. She knew that there were more powers to most of the millenium items than just seeing the future or controlling people's mind. Millenium items were also used as instrument of destruction. With the right control, one could turn a harmless item into Death. 

The battle went well enough for Isis. She managed to kill few soldiers with her sword and tauk. However, Isis knew that her strength was declining.

--------------------

Malik smirked at the scene in front of him. Most of the commoners ran as soon as they saw him coming. It wasn't hard to kill them when they're in a panicking state.

This was too easy. From one raid to another, he hardly felt the challenge of fighting anymore.

The pharaoh was no where to be seen. However, knowing the pharaoh well enough, Malik could guess that the ruler was hiding somewhere, planning for come back. Malik couldn't wait until the pharaoh show up, then, he'll have some challenge. With Y. Bakura working with the pharaoh, Malik could get most of the information on the current event. It was sweet to have an inside source.

Malik surveyed the surrounding again. All he saw right now was people screaming, begging for mercy. Suddenly, his eyes caught a something he never expected. 

Tapping on the horse lightly, Malik ran toward the scene. He's going finish dealing with the family problem right now…

------------------

Yugi sighed as he looked at the warriors behind his back. These people risked their life for this final battle between him and the raider. This is the only chance he has to save Egypt. If he make any mistake, it'll be over. It all depended on him. He couldn't afford to make any miscalculation.

With a loud voice of command, Yugi motioned the army to press forward…

---------------

Aten sat down under the shade of a tree to escape the scorching heat. He had around this place for hours, trying to think everything through.

He knew now what Isis said was true. Aten had felt since the first day that she was the key to his past. Yet, he was too blinded to listen to her.

However, it wasn't that easy for him to believe that he's the father of her baby. He has forced himself into settling down with Teana, until she came along. Isis changed everything. He remembered the day he first met her in the palace, she changed his life. Now, she did it again.

Aten didn't know if he can work it out with her now. She had left, and he's still here, trying to absorb it in. 

Someone came up behind him. Aten knew exactly who it was.

"What are you still doing here?" the stranger asked.

"…"

"Return home…"

"I can't," he answered.

"Why not? Because of her?"

"Yes…"

"You can't possibly be believing what she said…She's just trying to confuse you…"

"Well, it's working."

"Aten," Teana stand in front of him," I loved you, and I want you to know that I'll always stand behind you, even if you won't stand behind me."

She kissed him passionately. However, Aten didn't return the kiss. He felt weird kissing her now, though she was his wife. Teana released him after a moment, realizing that he's uncomfortable being with her.

"I trust that you'll make the right decision…" she said before she left.

--------------------

Malik ran toward his enemy. It wasn't long before he got to her.

"Well, well, well…hello sister…." He smirked.

Isis gasped at her brother.

"I never thought I'll be seeing you again. Then again, I was wrong. You were always the one who make stupid mistake….."

"……."

"Cats got your tongue? What's wrong sis.? Speak up!" he held the sword at her neck.

"Malik…."

"That's all you can say?" he yelled.

She tried to pull away, but it was useless. She knew that she couldn't use the tauk on him. She wanted to stop him, but not kill him. Beside, his millenium rod prevented her to do any damage on him. 

"Malik, stop this madness!" 

He scoffed. His sister was weak. He couldn't believe that he could have someone as weak as her as his family.

"What can you do to stop me Isis? We both know that I'm stronger than you…"

"You're right," Isis tried to be strong, " You're much stronger than me, but I have one advantage over you Malik. You might have all these power, but I'm sure that you're afraid of Death…"

Malik laughed, " You think that I'm scare of dying? Sis, you're so wrong. Through all my life, I'd seen more cruelty than anyone in this world. I'm not scare to face Death. To me, death's just an easy way out of trouble. Is that what you're doing now Isis? Are you trying to commit suicide? Trust me sis, if Death is what you want, then it'll be my pleasure to give it to you…."

Isis couldn't contain her tears any longer, " You hated me that much, brother?" 

"Yes. I hated you and everything you represent! You lived in luxury, while I rot in hell. You went on a fantasy trip with your _boyfriend,_ while I went through a nightmare with our father…I work my way to the top, and I won't let you stop me…."

He pressed the sword deeper into her body. Isis felt the sharp pain around her. He hadn't kill her yet, but she knew that he wanted her to suffer, not die.

"Brother….."

"Say goodbye Isis…"

Suddenly, he was stopped by one of his soldier, "My lord, the pharaoh's coming…."

Malik smiled, "Finally, it took him long enough…" he turned to Isis, "I'm going to let you witness the death of your husband Isis."

He ordered for her to be lead to the frontier……

---------------------------

Aten packed a few small supplies and walked quietly outside the house. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to Teana so he had been extra discrete about leaving.

He hoped that he had made the right choice. After what Isis had shown him, he wanted to know more. He needed to learn about who he was before he had amnesia. Then again, leaving everything he has to go after her is a big risk to take. What if she refused him right now? What if she's just lying, like Teana said?

'No, no matter what Teana said, he knew it within his hear that she's not lying to him…'

He got up on the horse quietly. Soon, Aten was miles away from the village and headed toward the direction that Isis took.

---------------

Teana couldn't believe it. She never thought that Aten would leave her like that, without a word of goodbye. 

She wanted him to follow his heart. She didn't expect that was what he wanted. Teana held back her tears. She wasn't going to let some man take away her happiness. After all, she could have any guys she wanted in this village.

Teana smiled sweetly to all the men looking at her after they had learned that she's single…She's going to find someone else soon.

---------------

Yugi's army hollered confidently as they ran behind their leader. Soon, they reached their destination. Sure enough, Yugi saw the foes standing in front of them not far away. Yugi looked around for sign of their leader. To his surprise, he saw someone else.

"Isis, " he whispered.

She was tied by the hand and was held by a soldier. Yugi soon spotted the leader.

"Hello pharaoh….finally, you showed up," the blond hair rival smirked. Yugi thought he had seen this man before.

"I won't let you hurt my people any longer!" Yugi gritted his teeth.

"Too bad, you failed. You have been a coward, hiding in caves while thousands of your people laid under my soldier's sword…And pharaoh, say hello to your wife." Malik pushed Isis forward.

"Let her go!"

"Only if you defeat me…" was the cocky replied.

-----------------------

Heaven shook as swords clang against each other. Earth rumbled as thousand of soldiers ripped their enemy apart.

Not far away, Seth watched the battle. He guessed that it was one of another raid from the unknown.

'If Isis went in this direction, then she'll might be in this battle.' He remembered the time he rescued her, she was in a raid, where she shouldn't be. If he knew her enough, she'll be in this raid again, trying to rescue whoever it was.

'Hope she's not in there….' He wished silently as he rode toward the battle.

-----------------------

Y. Bakura smirked at the scene. Malik's going against Yugi right now. Soon, the two will kill each other off, leaving him to take over. Even if Yugi defeated Malik, he'll be too weak to fight against him. Though he worked with Malik, both of them knew that in the end, they'll fight with one another for control of Egypt.

Y. Bakura didn't even bother to fight. He stood outside the battle line and watched the event. He wanted to save his strength for the fight against the winner between Malik and Yugi.

Suddenly, he saw someone familiar. Y. Bakura gasped. He thought that the newcomer was death.

Look like he was wrong. It doesn't matter now, he's going to get rid of the priest once and for all.

Y. Bakura rode on and blocked the newcomer.

"Hello, Seth……" he greeted.

--------------------------------

Seth was caught off guard. He remembered the person who's blocking his way immediately. It was Y. Bakura, one of the palace members.

"Y. Bakura…"

"I thought you were dead…."

"Well, you're wrong. What's going right now?"

"Well, our pharaoh's going against our enemy. Soon, they'll kill each other off…" there was something odd about Y. Bakura smile that bother Seth.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm saving my strength….for you…." Y. Bakura pointed out his sword at Seth.

Soon, the two were ripping each other apart.

Seth blocked Y. Bakura's attack mostly. However, he was still confused at what's going on. He never thought that Y. Bakura would betray Yugi. Then again, he was also one of the traitor, when he dated Isis.

Y. Bakura swiftly attacked Seth. He blocked it but was knocked down the horse. Seth got up immediately and picked up his sword. He aimed it forward at Y.Bakura's chest, but was blocked. Seth tried again, but found it was hard to defeat the rival. Suddenly, Seth's sword pressed at Y. Bakura's horse, causing the animal to fell down. Soon, Y.Bakura fell down and was caught off guard. With one swift attack, Seth killed the traitor….

------------------------

Sword clashed against one another. Yugi tried his best to block most of Malik's attack and found that Malik was one hell of a fighter. He never seem to get tired. With every step, Yugi found it was harder to counterattack. However, he held on. He wasn't going to let Egypt be taken over by the foe in front of him. Beside, he has to save his wife.

"I won't let you hurt Egypt!" Yugi yelled.

"You fool! You'll never defeat me!" Malik yelled back.

"I can always try!" Yugi aimed the sword at Malik, but Malik blocked quickly.

"You can try, Yugi, but you'll never win. Look at what I did to your wife. Soon, she'll die…under my hand"

"You'll never touch her!"

"I won't have to touch her. I can always order my soldier to carry out my decision. You were a fool. She never loved you…."

Yugi gritted his teeth as Malik's sword was near his neck. 

"What are you talking about? She's my wife!" Yugi argued as he pushed Malik off.

"She's your wife, alright, but I also know my Sister well enough to learn that she's with someone else…" Malik smirked.

Yugi gasped at the news, "She's your sister?"

"Of course," Malik answered as he tried again to kill Yugi, "I'm her dearest brother, Malik Ishtar."

"Then why are you attacking her?"

"Because, she deserved it," Malik aimed again at Yugi, "pharaoh, you're such a fool. I know her. She's not that nice as you might think she is. She betrayed you!"

"What are you talking about? Isis would never betray me!"

"You're too stupid to think that she loved you. She considered you as a friend. But in her heart, she's already found someone else…."

"No…." Yugi was caught off guard. Malik used the advantage and swiftly directed the sword at Yugi.

The pharaoh gasped at the pain…..

"Say goodbye to your wife, Yugi…."

Yugi aimed the sword at Malik as Malik ran toward him…..The pharaoh smiled as the blond hair fell down…..

---------------------------

Isis used her magic and confused her guard. She had to get out of here and help Yugi. Soon, using her magic, the chain was broken and the guard was killed. She ran toward Malik and Yugi.

However, Isis stopped immediately. She paused and looked at the sight not far from her. Isis forced herself from crying. Justice had been done. Malik's dead. Egypt's saved.

Suddenly, she was knocked down from behind. She felt the pain going through her body. She looked down and noticed that there was a sword from her stomach. She forced a smile. At least, she can die happily now and be united with her brother.

Isis fell down…..

-----------------------

Seth spotted her in the midst of the battle. It wasn't hard to see a woman in the crowd. She always stand out wherever she went.

He frowned as soon as he saw what happened to her. She was standing still, looking at some scene. Suddenly, a soldier came from behind her and the next moment, she fell. 

He ran quickly to his beloved lady.

-----------------

She was about to close her eyes when she caught something. Isis thought she was in a dream, for she saw Seth running to her.

'Yes, I'm in a dream…..'

She closed her eyes and hoped that her dream will last on.

---------------

Seth caught her just in time before she fell. It was like everything's in slow motion. 

He picked her up and placed her on his horse. There was still hope left. He has to get her out of here and into a healer. With a quick movement, Seth rode off with the unconscious Isis in his arms.

--------------

Yugi thought he saw Seth with Isis for a moment there.

'No,' He smiled,' Seth would never do that to him…Maybe his mind's playing a trick on him. After all, he's bleeding rapidly and soon, he'll be with the death….'

---------------000000000000000000000000000------------------

1 month later……

A woman stood in front of a grave. Her ebony hair blown gracefully with the soft wind. She placed a small bouquet of flowers on it.

She smiled. At least he can have some peace now…

A man came up behind her and held her close. She turned around and kissed him passionately. She was glad that he came back. She thought that she was in a dream when she saw him, but now she knew that she's living her dream..

After a while, the couple walked off, holding each other dearly.

-----------------

Yugi dismissed the royal officials after the court meeting. He sighed as he looked around the surrounding.

It has been a month since the infamous battle. He didn't think that he'll make it, but his officers saved him just in time.

He never saw Isis ever since. He didn't know if what Malik told him during the battle was true. 

'Maybe he's just trying to catch me off guard,' he chuckled, 'and I fell for it…'

Yugi hoped that wherever Isis is, she's happy…

THE END


End file.
